The invention relates to an absorbent incontinence diaper with a rear area, a front area, and a crotch area lying between these, and with first and second side edges, and with a main part having an inner face directed toward the body and an outer face directed away from the body during use of the diaper, the main part comprising an absorption body and a backsheet on the side of the absorption body directed away from the body, the absorption body having a smaller width than the backsheet, and with discrete side parts joined to the first and second side edges. The incontinence article is intended for adults and is constituted as a disposable diaper, that is, intended to be used only once.
Such incontinence diapers are known, for example, from WO2004/105668A1.
In such incontinence diapers, the side parts can be made from a different material from that of the main part. For example, the side parts, which are also frequently referred to as the “ears” of the incontinence diaper, may be breathable, in particular, permeable to air and water vapor, whereas the main part, which is frequently termed the chassis, can be constituted so as to be impermeable to liquids, in particular, impermeable to moisture. To close the incontinence diaper, side parts non-detachably joined to the rear area are preferably wrapped onto the abdomen side of the user where they are detachably connected either to the outer face of the front area of the main part or to the outer face of the side parts of the front area.
If such an incontinence diaper is provided with mechanical closure aids, the problem results that, for the closure aids, which are usually constituted as hook-and-loop fasteners and are usually disposed on the rear side parts, a corresponding engagement surface must be provided on the outer face of the front area of the diaper that must be able to engage with the hooks of a hook-and-loop fastener.
However, the outer face of the main part of such incontinence diapers is usually constituted by a foil material to prevent the egress of liquid through the absorbent body to the outside. The side parts of such incontinence diapers are preferably made of smooth nonwoven materials to improve the diaper's gentleness to the skin in places where a secure barrier to liquid is not required. An engagement surface for secure attachment of the hooks of a hook-and-loop fastener on the outer face of the front area of the diaper would first require the attachment of an additional material, in particular, a known textile loop component. Such a loop component, however, would have to extend along a large part of the front area of the outer face of the diaper to guarantee the large degree of flexibility required for fitting incontinence diapers (diapers for adults). Because textile loop components are a considerable cost factor, such a solution is unacceptable for economic reasons alone.
Moreover, in the case of incontinence diapers of a known type, considerable differences in the subjectively perceived comfort of the diaper have been demonstrated despite side parts that are gentle to the skin and permeable to air and water vapor.